Jubilife City
The Global Terminal is located here. It is your connection to the entire world. Located here is the Trainers' School. Drop in to study up on the basics of Pokémon. |colordark=9FB6CD |colormed=B9D3EE |colorlight=C6E2FF |generation=4 }} Jubilife City (Japanese: コトブキシティ Kotobuki City) is a city in the region of Sinnoh. The entire city is built on land carved out of a mountain by the residents of neighboring Oreburgh City. Jubilife is the most modernized city in the region, and according to the anime, the largest city in Sinnoh. It is the sixth largest city in the Pokémon world. The city can be accessed from all four directions, with a gate occupying the west entrance. There are many distinctive buildings in Jubilife City, including the TV station, where Mystery Gift can be activated, the Pokétch Company, the , and the Global Trade Station, which allows players to trade Pokémon with anyone across the entire world. Jubilife City is based on , , a major city in that prefecture. Both are large cities in about the same place when Hokkaidō and Sinnoh are compared. Slogan City of Joy (Japanese: The town of happiness where people gather.) Places of interest Jubilife TV The Jubilife TV station is a noticeable big, white and cube-shaped building located in the northern section of the city. A Pokétch campaign blocks the main doors until the player defeats the s at the north end of the city; this event happens upon returning from Oreburgh City with the . Inside the building, the Jubilife TV station is home to the Pokémon Lottery Corner. In , a Trainer also appears in the lobby and can be fought once a day, depending on the current day of the week. On the second floor, Trainers can dress up their Pokémon using their Accessories. On the third floor, players can see various rankings set by those they have mixed records with. Additionally, a man on the third floor allows the player to activate Mystery Gift. A man standing outside the TV station will give the player the option to form a group. By mixing records with other players, a player is allowed to join any group of which their friend is a member, upon speaking with the man again. Global Trade Station / Global Terminal The Global Trade Station is located in the southwestern section of the city. Within the building, players have the opportunity to trade Pokémon with other players around the world. In order to access the GTS, the player must have the . Inside, there is a large globe, called Geonet, on which players can indicate their location, and on which small dots representing players they have traded with will appear. If the player talks with the woman at the counter, she will direct or into a room in which they can either put up a Pokémon to be traded or trade a Pokémon they own for one that has been put up for trade. Pokémon searches, after being confined to one species that has been seen by the player, can be further narrowed down to level and gender of the Pokémon available. By level, players can search for and request Pokémon level 9 and under, level 10 and up, level 20 and up, and so on to level 100, or they can search for Pokémon of any level. Gender is similar, with the player being able to search for male, female, or either gender of the selected Pokémon. Pokémon offerings are similarly governed, as the requested Pokémon in return cannot be any Pokémon that the player has not seen. Unfortunately, Pokémon that are offered cannot be bargained, as the player has to choose one Pokémon he or she wants for it, instead of having a more flexible list. In , the GTS has been redesigned to be larger and contain more features. It is located in the same place as the older GTS, in Jubilife City, with its name changed to the Global Terminal. One addition is a woman who gives away a random Backdrop daily, rather than initially winning them in the daily lottery. Other than the regular trading feature, there is a new feature where players may exchange Pokémon with another friend. The Global Terminal is apparently a computer-like machine which the player operates. The Vs. Recorder, also introduced in Pokémon Platinum, has the ability to record and replay battles made in-game. A player may send and receive battles over Nintendo Wi-Fi using the Global Station. These battles can also be ranked by popularity and be watched by people on Wi-Fi. In addition, players can take pictures of their PC storage boxes and send them over Wi-Fi to friends. The GTS has incorporated an e-mail system that allows players to be notified of completed trades. The notification messages are sent to the player's actual e-mail address, and so the messages can be viewed either on a PC, mobile phone or a Wii console. In this way, the player will be spared of having to return to the GTS only to find that a trade has not yet been completed. Pokétch Company The Pokétch Company's headquarters is located in the northwestern section of the city. The Pokétch Company is a family-owned company, and the manufacturer of the Pokétch. It is relatively small, unlike Silph Co. or the Devon Corporation, and actually started as a hobby of the owner, who made what he liked before the business grew to its present state. The building has three floors, in which the family of the president of the company reside in. The president holds a promotion to receive a free Pokétch in Jubilife City, if three s with Pokémon trivia questions can be found, and Coupons collected from each by correctly answering said trivia questions. He will also give new Pokétch applications out to the player as they earn more Badges. Trainers' School The Trainers' School is located in the center of the city, west of the Pokémon Center. The School features tutorials on how to raise Pokémon. There are two adjoined rooms in the School. The kids on the left room have some basic information about the game of Pokémon. On the table is a notebook with notes on s written inside. Status conditions and their effects are listed on the chalkboard at the back. In the room on the right, there are two s on a blue carpet who will ask the player to battle. There is a version-dependent reward for defeating them both. If the School Kids inside are defeated, they hand out in , or a Potion in . On the 's first visit to the School, their rival is situated at the back of the room, reading the chalkboard. Upon talking to the rival, the player will deliver the Parcel entrusted to them by the rival's mother back in Twinleaf Town. Two Town Maps are found inside the Parcel, and the rival will give the player one. Jubilife Condominiums Jubilife Condominiums (Japanese: コトブキマンション Kotobuki Condominiums) is located in the northeastern section of the city. The building has two floors. On the ground floor, an old lady says how fetching a Pokétch is, and the young girl with a and gives the a Quick Claw. On the second floor, a girl tells about the advantage of s and the guy in apparel lectures on new moves. This floor is an educational one for new s. Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl The population is 87, making it one of the largest cities in the Pokémon world and the second biggest in Sinnoh. Pokémon Platinum The population is 124, making it fourth largest city in the Pokémon world and the biggest in Sinnoh. The reason for such dramatic increase from Diamond and Pearl is the expansion of the Global Trade Station to the Global Terminal. Poké Mart | }} | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} Items in the gate to |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} located between Poké Mart and Pokémon Center after answering his question correctly|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Coupon 1}} located in front of the Pokétch Company headquarters after answering his question correctly|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Coupon 2}} located in front of the Jubilife TV Station after answering his question correctly|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Coupon 3}} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From the Pokétch Co. President after collecting the three Coupons|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Pokétch}} s, after defeating Roark|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} Trainers After the player obtains the , / will join the in a Multi Battle against a pair of s. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |back=yes |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Jubilife City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | In the Pokémon Center On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, these Trainers will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. |880|2|403|Shinx|♀|22|None|425|Drifloon|♀|22|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |1320|2|404|Luxio|♀|33|None|425|Drifloon|♀|33|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} | / / |2|405|Luxray|♀| / / |None|426|Drifblim|♀| / / |None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |640|2|066|Machop|♂|20|None|439|Mime Jr.|♂|20|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1088|3|067|Machoke|♂|34|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|32|None|081|Magnemite||30|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1440|4|067|Machoke|♂|45|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|43|None|082|Magneton||42|None|081|Magnemite||43|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} / |4|068|Machamp|♂| / |None|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} In the anime In the , Jubilife City was stated to be the largest city in Sinnoh. It has many skyscrapers and, like several other in the region, it has its own Contest Hall. It is also home to the Pokétch Company and the B-Button League. The city was first mentioned in Two Degrees of Separation!, when revealed that she was planning to make her debut in the Jubilife . However, its actual appearance came in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, when and first arrived there. After seeing an advertisement for the Pokétch and knowing that every Top Coordinator has one, Dawn wandered the city looking for a Pokétch shop to get one for herself, but she was informed that the Pokétch supply of all stores in Jubilife had recently been recalled. Dawn was very disappointed to hear that, but she soon encountered three suspicious s who were giving Pokétches away and became happy when she finally got herself one. The three clowns, however, were actually in disguise and the Pokétches they were handing out were fake ones. After an encounter with Landis, the son of the Pokétch Co. President, Dawn received an original Pokétch. The Jubilife City Pokémon Contest was held in Mounting a Coordinator Assault! and Arrival of a Rival!. After obtaining their Contest Passes, as well as Ribbon cases and Ball Capsules with Seals to go along, Dawn and Ash both entered the event. Also participating in the competition were Zoey and Jessilina. They all did a good job at showing off their 's style and skill in the Performance Stage and as a result they were placed among the eight talented s moving on to the Contest Battles. There, Zoey defeated them one by one until she was declared the grand winner. This victory gave Zoey the prestigious Jubilife Ribbon, her second Contest Ribbon overall. Ash and his friends returned to Jubilife City in order to reach Floaroma Town in Ya See We Want An Evolution!. They visited the headquarters of the B-Button League, an organization made by people that do not evolve their Pokémon. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Jubilife City first appeared in Stagestruck Starly. Like many major cities of the Sinnoh region, the city houses a Grand Hotel, owned by the Berlitz family. In A Bevy of Bidoof, , , and spent a night there before commencing their . Diamond returned to the city by himself in Licking Lickitung and Luring in a Lickilicky, taking part in a Pokétch promotional challenge. During the challenge, a thieving started causing havoc, and it was up to Diamond to stop it. When Diamond tracked down the Lickitung and started to battle against it, it suddenly evolved into a . Despite this, Diamond was eventually able to the Lickilicky. He also took the responsibility of returning all the stolen items back to their proper owners, although he was allowed to keep a Proteam Omega toy robot for himself, much to his delight. Trivia * Before the battle with Team Galactic in , a mentions that he will " " to the 's assistant, whether they are or . * A building south of the Global Trade Station/Global Terminal contains two NPCs whose names are "Wi" and "Fi", a direct reference to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. * Only in , Jubilife is one of the three cities that are more populous than the largest city in its home region, the others being Celadon City in Kanto and Nimbasa City in Unova. They are more populous than Hearthome City, Saffron City and Castelia City respectively. * An unused map for a location near the Pokétch Company's headquarters suggests there were once plans for a Gym in this city, which seemed to have since fallen through. Name origin Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Cities de:Jubelstadt es:Ciudad Jubileo fr:Féli-Cité it:Giubilopoli ja:コトブキシティ zh:祝庆市